Bulma and Vegeta: DrabblesOneshots
by mariamcardoso
Summary: I'm gonna start writing a few drabbles/one-shots for the bulmavegeta community over at LJ and I'll put them here. Hope you enjoy.
1. Changes

_**Theme: Silhouette**_

She remembers when her opinion of him started to change.

The GR wasn't ready yet and she often sat in her bedroom balcony trying to come up with a strong enough machine for him.

He would practice in her mother's garden late at night, sometimes until sunrise, with only the moon as a light. At first she thought nothing of the black figure she saw moving about, performing kicks and punches like a madman. But, as luck would have it, she started to see more to those movements. They we're no longer aggressive but graceful, something she had never seen in Goku.

She saw him perform the same movements time and time again only to be awed when he reached their perfection and moved to another set of punches and kicks until they, too, were as flawless as the ones before them.

He refrained from using ki. She was as grateful as she was sad that she could not see him manipulate ki. She wanted to see him use whatever strength he had inside himself and use it.

She was scared of her thoughts for the first time then.

She was mad she couldn't see his face, only a silhouette.

* * *

**A/N**: Drabble #1 for the bulmavegeta community over at LJ. Join and contribute with your writing too. =D


	2. Fruit Salad Challenge: Salad

Salad

Vegeta put on a shirt his better half had bought him and stood in front of a mirror with a frown on his face.

_What's with her and green?_

She said her favorite color was blue. He liked blue; in fact he liked blue a lot. So why were the last three of five shirts green?

He had noticed her _thing_ for green for quite some time now. She even seduced him more when he was wearing something green! Not that he minded being seduced but he just wanted to be seduced if the green clothing was not the reason. He had his suspicions and he would ask her as soon as they were alone. For now he just had to eat.

Vegeta left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen following the smell of cinnamon toasts.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

Vegeta sat in a chair and looked at Bulma.

"Where's Trunks?"

"He went to Goku's. He wanted to train with Goten some fusion techniques."

He had the opportunity to ask her.

"Bulma, do you like green?"

"Not particularly. Why?"

Bulma peeked over her shoulder at Vegeta before turning off the stove and grabbing the plate with a mountain of cinnamon toasts and setting it on the table.

"You've been buying me green shirts. A lot."

"It looks good on you. You're tanned so…"

"There's no other reason?"

"What's wrong, Vegeta?"

He couldn't bring himself to say it. Now that he was talking to her about it it sounded dumb.

"You even seduce me more when I'm wearing green."

"I do? I think I always seduce you, Vegeta."

"Yeah but… I first noticed in Namek."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing. Forget it."

"Come on."

"It's stupid."

"Vegeta. Tell. Me. Now!"

"Forget it!"

"Monkey Boy, you better tell me right now or I'll make you pay!"

"As if, woman!"

Bulma forced herself to calm down. She sat on the chair next to him and breathed in.

"Please tell me."

She already knew the trick to make him talk when it was hard for Vegeta to talk about whatever was on his mind. Look him in the eyes with a serious face. It worked most of the times. She hoped this was one of them. Why was he so bothered about green clothing?

Vegeta opened his mouth a couple of times, groaned and a red tint appeared on his cheeks.

"Do you have a Zarbon fetish?"


	3. Fruit Salad Challenge: Cherry

Cherry

"Mama, do you remember when I used to put two cherries on my ears and pretended they were earrings?"

"Of course. You were so happy every time I bought some. Then you'd put some on my ears and some on your dad's. He blushed every time."

Both of the women laughed as Bulma washed the cherries and put them in a glass bowl.

"You know, Trunks isn't home and Vegeta is probably going to spend most of the time on the GR training. How about we remember some good times? Call dad but don't tell him what for."

An evil smile made its way to Bulma's full lips.

"You are too wicked, Bulma. I'll call him right away!"

Both women laughed again as Bulma's mother made her way to the kitchen phone.

"Hi, honey. Can you come to the kitchen for a minute?"

"…"

"I know you are busy but you also need to take a break."

"…"

"I know I'm right."

Mrs. Briefs put the phone down and grabbed two cherries that where stuck by them stem.

"Here, honey."

Bulma grabbed the cherries and put them in her right ear. She turned her eyes to the glass bowl to look for more.

She found two more pairs of cherries in a few seconds and put them on her mother's ears.

Her father entered the kitchen scratching the back of his head and yawning.

"Papa! Look what mama bought!"

Her father looked at his wife and daughter with a smile on his face.

"It's been a while since you did that, Bulma. Aren't you a little too old?"

"No way. So what's got you so busy you didn't even have lunch with us? Can I help?"

"You should be helping. He's your husband."

"What did Vegeta do?!"

"He transformed the training droids into a ball of molten metal."

Bulma got up and stormed to the GR ready to scream his head off.

Why the hell didn't he ask her?! She had told him that her father was too tired. He almost had no ties to CC these days. He had put it all in her care. It was only by her request that he was a consultant. His job was to oversee the new technology being created, which was not much these days. She felt better with him around the company. But her idiot of a mate asked her father to fix his twenty droids. Which were, apparently, turned into a ball.

As soon as she approached the GR and noticed the gravity function was not working she almost kicked the door in.

The bastard was standing near the controls at the center of the room looking at her with a confused look on his face.

She stomped up to him and started her tirade.

"Didn't I ask you not to give work to my father? I told you I would take care of it!"

He stood there just looking at her and not uttering a word.

"Answer me!"

He extended his arm to her and pulled her flush against him. She gasped when his right hand touched her six month pregnant belly. He gave her a smile that made her knees tremble.

"Do you like cherries?"

Bulma's mind got blank every time Vegeta touched her swollen stomach but when he smiled at her like that too, the only thing her body seemed capable of doing was drooling.

His mouth descended to the top of her breasts, kissing her skin, his tongue touching her skin gently from time to time. He made his way up slowly until he reached her ear.

"I asked if you liked cherries, Bulma?"

His voice and breath so close to her ear made her shiver. Her libido knew no bounds when she was pregnant. Vegeta knew that. He abused it too. But why the hell was he talking about cherries?

She felt a gentle pull on her ear and he pulled his face away so she could look at him.

He was eating something. His bottom lip had some type of red liquid. His tongue came out to clean it. When her brain started working again she blushed scarlet. The _earrings_.

He smiled again and made his way to her ear to eat the last cherry. This time, when he pulled his head away, Bulma pressed her mouth against his.

As soon as Vegeta's mouth opened and she tasted him and the cherry combined a moan escaped her.

Her hands made their way to the back of his head as she tried to coax him into something more than kissing.

"Completely insatiable."

That was all he was able to utter before she resumed her assault on his mouth and started other assaults on some other parts of his body.


	4. Really

Really?

He wouldn't look her in the eyes. Why?

Every time she felt his eyes on her she would glance at him as well only to see him turn his head away. She couldn't even catch his eyes.

Damn him. This had been going on for a week now and she couldn't remember doing anything that would make him do this.

Bulma sat in the garden, leaning against a tree, as she though over and over again about the situation.

"Bulma, where's that hunk of a man?"

Bulma raised her head.

The guy had a name for cryin' out loud!

"His name is Vegeta and he is in the GR."

"I just made his lunch. Can you go call him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. He's been avoiding me like the plague. He doesn't eve look me in the eye."

Bulma sighed and dropped her head.

"Isn't it hot today?"

The blue-haired woman raised her head and looked at her mother in confusion.

"Yeah… What does that have to do with anything?"

Her mother gave her a smile that told her she knew something she didn't. That always scared her.

"Go wash your face and dress something fresher and go call him. I have to take your father's lunch to CC. Bye, honey."

Bulma got up and slapped both her cheeks.

"Time to stop getting depressed, under a tree, because of a freaking idiot."

As soon as she left the coolness the shadow provided her skin began to burn with the scorching heat the sun was emitting. Forget about only washing her face. She needed a shower then she would call him for lunch.

She ran up the stairs and closed her bedroom door. She undressed and took a shower in fifteen minutes. Bulma used a towel to clean the water and threw it on the bed.

Now it was time to choose her clothing. She opened her wardrobe and stood naked in front of it.

Maybe yellow? Hmm… Orange was better.

Bulma pulled a orange skin tight shirt. She left the top 3 buttons open.

"Maybe I should close the third button."

She grabbed some panties and put them on. Some white short shorts and flip flops followed.

Now it was time to call him for lunch. Would he look her in the eye today?

She didn't even know why she felt so bothered but this was making her feel like shit.

After another sigh she headed for the GR.

Knocking five times was not enough, apparently. She was glad opted for not putting on a bra but still… She was about to cook in this heat.

What the hell was he doing?

She opened the door slowly and stepped inside.

"Holy shit! It's hotter in here!"

Vegeta ignored her and continued to sit on the ground with his back to the control panel.

"Do you want me to put an AC in here?"

Bulma stood by the door as she fanned herself with her hands.

"Are you okay?"

Apparently he was still ignoring her! He didn't even answer her anymore. This was bullshit.

"What the hell did I do?"

When he still didn't acknowledge her she stomped up to him and kicked his leg.

He growled and stood but he still avoided looking at her.

She screamed in frustration.

"Look at me! You know what? Fuck you!"

_That_ made him look at her… For three seconds. He was furious she could feel his ki raising. The heat was too much. Too hot. The hairs in the back of her neck stood up.

She turned on her heels and moved to the door. She turned her side to him and glanced at him.

"Your lunch is rea-"

Bulma felt her chin drop.

Was he really… So that was it!

"Hey! Eyes up here, buddy!"

And then he _finally_ looked her in the eyes… With a blush though.


	5. Cynic

Cynic

"I have nothing."

Bulma ignored him.

"Just take the suit off. I need it."

He made no move.

"Do you want to dress that pink shirt again? Give me the damn suit so I can see if I can make something similar."

She extended her hand.

"What do you want? What's the catch?"

Bulma blinked in confusion.

"Catch? Hmm... I get to see you naked. That should be nice."

And she gave him the most dazzling smile he had ever seen. Two seconds later her cheeks flushed a pretty pink and he had to admit, if only to himself, that he liked that tone of pink.

"Your vulgar speech will not keep me from finding the truth. What is it you want from me?"

A sigh exited her mouth.

"I don't understand. I came here, asked for your suit, I even said please, and we haven't argued, yet, but it seems we're getting there, but you won't give your suit and actually seem to be mad at me... I need to breathe. I really need to start to speak slower..."

Vegeta was quiet.

"So, what's up? Did something happen?"

"Oh yes. You invited me here; after what I did here on Earth and Namek. You even know what I did before. I killed people for a tyrant; entire planets by my hand. Yet you still asked me to stay. No actually, if I remember correctly, you practically ordered me to stay. Food, the GR..."

Bulma crossed her arms.

"So, what you are saying is that I want something in return for dressing, feeding and housing you. Is that it?"

"Correct."

"Then you better give me the suit and wait while you're sitting 'cause that's not going to happen."

"I'll be waiting for the day when you'll come to collect."


	6. Furtive

Furtive

He had done this numerous times before.

Every time she was sleeping his hand would find its way to her swollen stomach. But tonight was a first: she had kicked him. He was surprised at first but when the second kick reached him a smile reached as well.

"Not as strong as your brother."

She kicked him harder for that.

His hand went from the top of Bulma's swollen stomach to the bottom; a caress so light that his mate couldn't feel in her sleep.

Suddenly a hand landed on top of his.

"Hmm… She's been kicking all day."

_Shit._


	7. Senses Challenge Challenge: Sight

Sight

The first time he saw her, really saw her, he thought she looked as weak as one possibly could. The Namekian healer infant looked stronger.

He tried to feel her ki next and that proved to be a challenge. The Namekian infant was actually stronger than her.

He was not used to search ki without the aid of the scouter. She would prove useful in his training to improve his ability to feel ki.

He did like one thing the moment he saw her: her hair colour. Very strange. He had found other races with colourings very similar but they did not look like Saiyans. They looked more like insects than any other being he had ever seen.

Humans had an uncanny similarity to Saiyans. Besides the tail, the powerful ki and the ever present black hair they had the same appearance.

He also disliked one thing the moment her saw her: her body. Its lack of muscle and the frail look did nothing to stop his body from wanting hers.

It was normal to want to mate with a female who was strong and could protect their kin. A muscled female with a high ki was what he usually yearned for but, for some reason, this human female's hourglass shaped body...

"And hum, Vegeta-kun, wasn't it?"

"Vegeta-_kun_?"

"Why don't you come too? After all you don't have any rent money, right?"

"Hmmf."

"I'll provide plenty of food! You must be like Son-kun and eat an awful lot, I bet! However, no matter how attractive you might say that I am you can't do anything naughty!"

"W-What a vulgar woman! To say that with such a loud voice!"

_Was she a mind reader?_


End file.
